


Flour

by Readingnerd22



Series: Jlaire Week 2018 [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: jlaireweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingnerd22/pseuds/Readingnerd22
Summary: For the flour prompt for Jlaire Week 2018





	Flour

  It was early Saturday afternoon when Claire walked up the steps and gave the Lake’s door a knock.

 “IT’S OPEN!” she heard a shout from behind the door. She opened the door and entered, glancing around.

 “I’m in the kitchen!” came a shout as she set her backpack on a small table to her left. She made her way down the hallway, through the doorway toward the kitchen. Jim’s back was to her, as he was preparing something. He turned to face her, whisking a bowl full of eggs whites.

 “What are you making this time?” she asked as she made her way to fridge, puling out a soda. She popped it open as she made her way to the opposite side of Jim. He put the bowl down on the counter and bent down, grabbing a bag of flour from below.

 “I’m making,” His hand came up with the bag of flour, only to disappear below, “a chocolate cake… for… my…” He made several grunts, then popped back up from below. “Mother” he pulled out a large bag of chocolate chips.

  He opened the bag and began pouring some chips into a metal bowl, making sure not to spill. Claire grabbed the bag and tried a few of the chips, noting how bitter they were.

 “Can I help with anything?” she asked as he walked over to a pot of boiling water to melt the chocolate.

   He began whisking the chip to melt them, “Would you mind putting pouring half that bag of flour in a separate bowl.”

 “Sure.” She walked back around the kitchen counter and grabbed a large bowl.  She started opening the bag, and slowly poured it into the bowl. Jim pulled the bowl of the heat and began pouring it into the bowl of egg whites.

 “Can you fold the egg whites.” He nodded toward the rubber spatula sitting in the bowl.

 “What?” Claire blinked, a bit confused.

 “Umm… Just mix the eggs and chocolate. Gently” Jim explained.

 “Oh” she made her way to his side, grabbing the spatula and started mixing. “Maybe just say that next time, I’m not a chef, like you.” She chuckled, mixing the rest of the chocolate with the eggs.

  He took the spatula from her and scraped the bowl, “Thanks. I’ll remember that for next time.” 

  Jim finished mixing the eggs ang chocolate, wiping the excess mix of the spatula.

 “So why the cake?” Claire asked as he bent back over to grab a baking pan.

 “She’s been having a rough time at the hospital” his voice sounded muffled from in the cupboards. “So, I figured I’d make her a cake.” His hand came up to grab the counter but grabbed the bowl of flour unknowingly. He made his way to stand back up and pulled down, dumping the bowl all over him and the floor.

 “Jim!” Claire ran around to help him up. “Are you ok?”

  Jim was sitting on his butt, covered head to toe in flour. “I’m*cough* fine.” He reached for Claire’s hand, letting her help him up. Jim brushed himself off, only spreading it all over him.

 “Jim!” the front door opened, announcing his mother’s early arrival.

 “Hi Mom” Jim continued to attempt to brush himself off as he made his way to the hallway, Claire following him.

 “Hello Ms. Lake” Clare gave the doctor a wave.

 “Hello Claire.” She glanced toward Jim, “What happened?”

  “Baking accident.” He gave a small smile.

  Barbra chuckled, “Well make sure you pick up your mess.” She made her way up the stairs.

 “Love you mom,”

 “Love you to”

 Claire turned to Jim, who was fussing with the flour in his hair.

 “Let’s go get you cleaned up.” She grab his left hand and pulled him back to the kitchen.


End file.
